The God Of Democracy
by skypeeper
Summary: TRANSLATED from a story written by Shoulder. A few years after his death, Yang Wenli met an offended god Odin in Valhalla, who told Yang about a new title that people in the Galaxy gave him. This title would annoy Yang far more than those previous ones.


**The God Of Democracy **(Translation)

**About the original story:**

** Title: 民主之神  
><strong>

**Author: Shoulder**

**Language: Chinese  
><strong>

**URL: **

**http : / / tw. myblog. yahoo. com / shoulder94-blackteahouse / article ?mid=8&prev=9&next=7&l=a&fid=7**

**(with white spaces removed)  
><strong>

**Translator: skypeeper**

**Disclaimer (translator): I don't own anything in this story except grammar mistakes, awkward sounding sentences and other errors occurring in translation.**

**Warning: _This translation is intended to be humorous, so please do not take it too seriously. Everything in here applies only to an alternative universe of Legend of Galactic Heroes, which is totally fictional._**

**OK. I hope you will enjoy the story :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a seemingly ordinary day in Valhalla.<p>

"Admiral Yang, God Odin would like to meet with you." The deceased Admiral Yang Wenli received the message from a messenger of the gods.

"What could it be? I hate having to meet with those in charge." Yang complained, grimacing slightly.

"Could it be that you didn't believe in any gods when you were alive?" suggested Commander Schenköpf.

Yang shrugged, "if that's the case, they'd better never had me come here in the first place."

"Hurry up, Admiral Yang." urged the messenger.

The plan of lazing on the couch for the day is ruined. Yang reluctantly followed the messenger to the Temple of Odin.

※

In the Great Hall of the temple, God Odin was seated at the throne.

Yang looked at Odin nonchalantly without a word.

"Yang Wenli, do you know why I required your presence?"

"Errr... is it really because of my lack of religious believes?"

"What? A great god does not commit himself to such petty concerns!"

"Then I have no idea," scratching his head, replied Yang.

"Do you know what you are called in the mortal world these days? Especially in the Balaat Starzone?"

Yang said resigned, "Probably again titles of exaggeration, like 'Miracle Yang', 'Magician Yang'."

Odin snorted, "More than that."

"Really?"

"They are calling you the god of democracy! They raised you to the same level as gods like me."

"You... you must be joking. The _god_ of democracy? How can there be anything as absurd as that?" Yang was utterly shocked.

"You think so too?"

Yang couldn't decide whether to laugh at this, "what the hack is this! It probably would be vaguely fitting, if it's referring to Arle Heinessen, the founding figure of the Free Planets Alliance. But me? That must be a joke. If I were ever a god, I am more likely to be a 'god of afternoon nap' or a 'god of retirement money'..." muttered Yang to himself.

"Be careful," God Odin tried to sound as commanding as possible to hide the laughter that threatened to erupt.

Yang was waken up from contemplation, "this really is an unpleasant situation. Oh, could it be a way of expression? Maybe people love exaggerating things a bit these days; as a result, many gods of something are born because of it?"

"Unfortunately, in the last 500 years, you are the only one who is seriously called a god."

Yang swayed on his foot, "oh god, what can be done about this then?"

"How should I know? It still surprises me how people disregard so many of your shortcomings. Even Kaiser Reinhart, with his remarkable accomplishment, has never received so much praise. Every year, on the anniversary of your death, this hall is filled with flowers sent by your admirers, and you don't even bother to take them away – so I have been listening to complaints from those who do the cleaning."

"Sorry to trouble you with the cleaning up," said Yang, slightly embarrassed, then frowning, "Alas... It is worrying that there are still so many people buying into blind believes."

"Sounds like you aren't too conceited yourself. Maybe this really isn't your fault. Rudolf von Goldenbaum is still suffering from his vain attempt to become one. If you are like him, you will be out of here immediately."

"Will those people ever give up overstating the goodness of one person?" Yang sighed.

"If that step can be taken, the human race will probably be happier than it is now. You mortals are a confused kind. Even as sensible as you are, don't you still have much confusion? Weird, how can some people think that a god is someone like you? Lazy, undisciplined, cynical, stubborn..."

"You are absolutely right. I hope they can stop calling me a god anyway. It is too much."

"It's not that easy. It is hard to tell how long it will be before their memory of you fades. Maybe it won't happen until true democracy, whatever that means, really triumphs in the Galaxy, and such consolation is no longer necessary."

Yang sighed heavily.

"By the way," said Odin, "for a long time, I have been hearing that you are rather popular here. I start to understand why."

"Popular?" Yang looked clueless.

"Don't you know? Both the fellows and the enemies of your past life think highly of you. Alright, perhaps you are rather thick in this aspect. You are free to go."

Yang scratched his head, "I am leaving then."

Never wanting to be a god, and was forced into "becoming" one, Yang was hardly happy. "Comparing to a title, tea and afternoon nap are more useful." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Translator's Note: <em>Thank you for reading. I know the LOGH part of the site is rarely visited. So I don't expect traffic or reviews. But if you like to give me a surprise, I will be very grateful. And don't hesitate to point out bad grammars, awkward sounding sentences, or anything bad you noticed. I'd love to hear them, even if they seem trivial to you.<em>

_ Oh, does anyone know if Yang has an "official" epitaph? I read two fantastic ones written by fans: "Here lies someone who is dead because of work..." and "I shall just sleep a little longer..." Or do you have other ones to suggest?_


End file.
